


Thrill Of Acquisition

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: "Ownership is the most intimate relationship one can have to objects. Not that they come alive in him; it is he who comes alive in them.” --Walter Benjamin





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written Feb 2017 for Daily Deviant on IJ. Much gratitude and thanks go to Icicle33 for the beta help in making this a better fic!

It began with the small things, innocuous items of a life. A scribbled date and time on parchment, a hair elastic that had broken, and the stray, dark strands that remained on his pillows. Then it was larger, more tangible mementos --a left behind sock and a stolen shirt that still smelled of the great lug's natural scent.

These items, the treasures Severus tried not to think of when he was busy, remained at his home and on his mind. Sometimes, they were a source of comfort, the scent of musk and spice, the feel of the hairs trailing across his skin, reminding him that he was not only wanted, but desired. Especially since Sirius tended to leave little inconsequential belongings around all the time. He was certain that Sirius did it on purpose when he found a small, laundered pair of pants under his bed. Regardless, the item was catalogued and added to his stash.

Severus knew he had a problem when he began to add extra collection phials to his pockets. He convinced himself that he needed that bit of shaving potion Sirius always smelled of. Some of the hair potion that never quite tamed Sirius' unruly curls but was slick and viscous, softening the tangles as he ran his fingers through the dark locks. Semen was easily collected and it gave him an extra, minor thrill to, personally, tap the source. The milky and thick liquid was still warm in its charmed bottle and seemed to glow with an odd, luminescence that had Severus wondering about magic and purity of blood.

It also helped that Sirius seemed to take delight in Severus spending more and more time at his flat. He was so very willing to try new and different experiences, which in turn, made Severus a little more open about certain practices as well. In fact, his new … preoccupation was watching Sirius groom himself. 

It didn't matter if it was nothing more than to change his ratty, muggle pyjamas or faded, old denims, but when Sirius put his mind to it, there was nothing finer, to Severus' mind, than the spiffy and almost poncy dress robes that Sirius sometimes donned to attend to matters of his House.

The grooming habits of a pureblood wizard weren't all that different from anyone else's, but it fascinated him, nonetheless. And as much as Severus liked to remove items from Sirius' person, it was equally entertaining to watch those secret and beloved places be hidden from public viewing. Not to mention it also provided extra opportunities for Severus to add to his treasury.

There was just something about watching the sexy scruff transform into posh excellence, no matter the man. Silvers of nail clippings, trimmings from Sirius' mane of black hair, and even the leftover beard hairs and bits of skin on the sink all went into Severus' vessels.

It wasn't until Sirius accidentally nicked himself that Severus had the chance to collect the holy grail of specimens.

"Bloody hell," Sirius murmured, and Severus looked up from where he had been admiring Sirius' rounded arse cheeks covered by the thin, but brightly colored blue silk pants.

In the mirror, Severus watched the little line of red marr the perfection of that chiseled cheek. The ebony tip of Sirius' wand moved into place, ready to remove all signs of the slight against Sirius' person.

"Wait...let me. You know that healing spells work better when cast by someone else. Your body uses your magic to fight off the invading incantation to strengthen your defenses."

Severus stood, drawing his wand and stepped up to Sirius. He was grateful for the added inches his boots gave him versus Sirius' height in his socked feet as he watched the blood blossom and run across his skin. 

Sirius smirked and shook his head. "Always the professor, Severus." 

"It is a thankless job, but one that never ends."

Snorting, Sirius leaned back against Severus' chest and Severus breathed in the clean scent of him. Scents assaulted him--soap and shampoo, shaving potion, and underneath it all, the masculine musk of his lover. His cock filled, nudging Sirius' arse cheeks as he moved in closer.

Sirius drew in a breath, his grey eyes closing as Severus wrapped an arm around Sirius' chest.

"Got something for me, have you?"

Severus chuckled and Sirius shivered in his arms. He leaned closer and whispered in Sirius' ear. "Always."

Moaning, Sirius tipped his head back on Severus' shoulder. "Get on with it," he breathed out, rubbing his arse across Severus' groin. His eyes opened, looking right at Severus and he whispered again. "You know you want it."

"I do," Severus answered, and instead of casting the spell, he ran his tongue across the scratch on Sirius' cheek.

Sirius gasped, groaning out a sound that made Severus' blood sing as much as the taste of Sirius had. He squirmed in Severus' arms, pushing back into his erection. "Do it again."

Severus' tongue prodded the tiny break in Sirius' skin, coaxing more of his life's blood to the surface then swiped it away with a press of his lips. Tingles jumped across his mouth and the sensation rippled up his tongue as he collected the most intimate piece of Sirius he'd ever experienced. 

Sirius whinged and dragged his hands over the arm Severus had wrapped around his chest. He tugged their hands south, palming his prick through the silk barrier and canting his hips into the circle of fingers he'd curved around his cock.

"Do you enjoy it?" Sirius whispered as Severus nipped at his cheek.

Humming, Severus licked away the blood that appeared. Twining his fingers with Sirius’, he stroked the generous length and thrust against his arse.

"Have you finished your appropriation of me? Was my blood the coup de gras?" 

Severus froze and opened his eyes, meeting Sirius' steely gaze in the mirror. His grey eyes were darker than normal, hazed by lust and his expression the slightest bit amused. 

"You didn't actually think I was oblivious to your sneaking about, gathering bits and bobs of our life, did you?"

Bucking his hips into Severus' slack grip, Sirius continued, "Come now, Severus, don't stop. I _want_ you to finish. Finish me and receive that final piece de resistance." He licked his lips. "My consent to continue your compilation."

Severus drew in a breath, tried to put space between them, but Sirius held him tight with one hand. His other wrapped around Severus' fist that held his wand. Lifting their joined hands, Sirius Banished his briefs.

"Conjure your jar," Sirius murmured. "Collect _us_ , this time, Severus." He waved the wand once more, removing Severus' robes and spun around. Shoving Severus back against the wall, Sirius leaned in and encircled their cocks with his fist.

The action of his back hitting the wall freed Severus from the stop gap, but he never looked away from the molten gaze. Another spell and slickness eased the friction that Sirius created. A whisper brought forth a bottle. 

Watching Sirius, Severus leaned into him, rocking his hips in time with Sirius' pulls. Sirius' mouth pulled back in a grimace as he worked, his teeth digging into his bottom lip. More blood leaked from the shaving nick and Severus surged forward, lapping at the trickle. Sirius grunted and huffed out a breath, adjusting his balance as his strokes sped. 

They moved together, rocking back and forth, until Sirius collapsed against him, his hips pressing hard and rubbing the orgasm from both of them. Severus glanced down, watching through slitted eyes as their semen mingled and slid off clenching fingers to drip into the specimen bottle.

A cork appeared as the last bit dropped and Severus closed his eyes against the sight. He grunted as Sirius slanted his mouth across Severus' and whispered, "When can we do this again and what's next on your list?"

The end


End file.
